Matteo "M" Hevel
Matteo Hevel ' was a participant of the World's Second Death Cage Experiment featured in the ''Decay Chain RPG on Quotev. They were 'Subject #02 '''and ''one of the four survivors. M is also present in Decay Chain: Radioactive Cascade, a spin-off of the original RPG.' Introduction ''"''Perhaps the worst feeling in the world was waking up, only to be bombarded with the sensation of being ''cold. Pushing themselves up with bleary eyes, the teenager's gaze slides over their surroundings and quickly adjust to the dim lighting. It was day time yet... they can't seem to recall how they got here. The thought sends them a momentary wave of anxiety before they push it down as soon as they stand. M quietly shoves their hands into their coat's pockets and lets themselves shiver once.They choose to say nothing, and instead quietly observe the place that they were in. A cabin. It hadn't been awfully comfortable... sleeping on the floor. But of course... they had to have been brought here somehow. If there were others一 They purse their lips, the uncertainty on their face obvious. Well, hey, they had a compass in one of their pockets, and it seemed to be pointing them north. Ducking their head, they cautiously peer out after they push the door to the cabin open. Huh... Their voice is a hoarse whisper - how long had it been since they drank water... and wasn't the air here slightly suffocating? They look down at the compass again, before tightening their fingers around it. Right." History Plot ROUND 1 ROUND 2 ROUND 3 ROUND 4 ROUND 5 ROUND 6 ROUND 7 ROUND 8 ROUND 9 Appearance off for solid paragraphs about all those weird little ideas you thought of but thought were to weird or small to share before. Personality that Occupation M's occupation is a HHA (home health aide) and was outed once by Noel Sinclair. However, due to the rules of the game (no more than one person can be outed during a round) , M survived, as Noel was outed first. Relationships Apollo Maxwell One of M's first interactions with Apollo was during the diner event, which was meant to be a small killing game. During this, M was off-put by Apollo's apparent nonchalance (and even somewhat fearful). They stumbled briefly into each other during Matteo's interaction with Hummingbird, where he unintentionally walked into Hummingbird's cabin. During round six, in which multiple of the participants were sent to the underground chamber and locked up in cells, M briefly saw Apollo and made it their own personal goal to clear up the occurrences in Hummingbird's cabin, this did not happen. At the end of round eight, Apollo gave M all of his currency before his death. Outside of the RPG, Apollo and M's admin interacted and made a makeshift alliance during the killing game that occurred in round eight. Overall, Matteo was cautious of Apollo and could not determine his intentions, however, he acted childlike and that caused them to not develop any strong negative opinions. Apollo 'saved' Matteo twice, once by outing Noel before he could out M, and a second time by interrupting the occurrence in Hummingbird's cabin and walking in in the midst of Matteo getting strangled. If he hadn't interrupted, it's very likely that Hummingbird would've simply killed them. August Mercer Ayaka Suzumi Carmen Jacques Cipher (Atheer) Eirik Botner Elena Emily Fawkes Somerset Matteo approached Fawkes quickly during round one after the revelation that there was a mole and that they could be determined for currency. Unbeknownst to them, she was the mole. They were aware of her cautious and distrustful behavior, but conversed with her for a while in an attempt to get to know her and be able to break down her walls. Briefly theorizing with her about the mechanics of the game, they moved to the library and spoke there. At this time, Fawkes commented on how everyone was a group of tourists, M found it odd that she knew this and briefly interrogated her about the issue. She deflected the claims and Matteo let it slide. They investigated the library with each other for a while, looking through the books. M offered an alliance, and consistently reminded Fawkes that they were willing to be a pawn for her use. They pushed the idea that they were foolish and easy to manipulate, making them a valuable pawn for her. They even mentioned that she would be gaining more than they would from the alliance. At this point in time, they'd already been sent into debt due to their purchase of a second chance. During this conversation, Fawkes was revealed to be the mole. M, knowing her identity after identifying her role, conversed with her about what they meant to each other. They tried to convince her that she wasn't simply 'the mole' and that they wanted to get to know the true person behind the unbothered and serious mask. M hugged her, and finally told her that they'd do their best to offer her protection despite the fact that they didn't have much influence over the others. They explained that they were doing it simply because they want to, and because they valued her as a person. Near the end of round one, Fawkes' occupation was outed by Noel Sinclair. Matteo, distraught by this, communicated to her with their compass. They tried to console her, even though she seemed to be dealing with the situation well. M forced themselves to watch her death and nearly grew sick because of it. Throughout the course of the experiment, M remembered Fawkes and tried to take her lessons to heart. To trust their instincts and remain cautious of others and what they could be hiding... of course, they struggled with the latter. Hummingbird Maro Bell Noel Sinclair M was quickly approached by Noel during the very beginning of the game as the participants headed north. Matteo was initially very amiable when it came to Noel due to their obvious bias towards children around their age, but kept things to themselves during the majority of their first meeting. They mainly found the ordeal to be tiring, and were somewhat distrustful of Noel. They warned Noel and told him to be distrustful of everyone, including themselves. Despite their warning, Matteo desired nothing more than friendship. M briefly comments, "Who knows, maybe we'd become ice sculptures," when discussing how cold it was, to which Noel quickly retorts, "We'd make rather pretty ones." Round one was when Matteo and Noel's alliance came into play as they both tried to determine the 'mole'. The momentary alliance was one sided, as Noel gained currency while M was sent into debt (-500 currency) due to them determining the mole incorrectly, and being forced to purchase a second chance . A while after this... Noel purchased information on Fawkes (the mole) and promptly outed her occupation. Matteo, being suspicious of this action, robbed Noel in order to determine the amount of currency that he had and confirm whether or not he had been responsible for Fawkes' death. Unfortunately, they did not account for the currency earned from being her sleuth and Noel was ruled innocent (but remained suspicious for the rest of the game). Due to this, their alliance split off. During round five, Noel's occupation was outed and Matteo's occupation was outed in quick succession by Noel himself. At that point in the game, M viewed Noel as a friend rather than an ally, and truly valued their friendship. They refused to vote about who was going to die because they found it cruel to value currency over human lives. Once it was revealed that Noel was outed first and that he would be punished, with one minute left for Noel to live, Matteo ran over to him and trapped him in an embrace while burying their face into his coat. Before this, Ayaka intervened and asked M to inquire about Noel's occupation. When M asks, Noel tells M as much as he has to offer. Revealing his occupation (crime boss), true age (19, while M thought he was 16 the entire time), how many occupations Ayaka and Apollo have (two and three respectively), during which rounds he was the sleuth (one, four, and five), and finally bids M goodbye and wishes them good luck. It takes them a while to figure out that Noel was the one who sleuthed them out... however after considering the words that Noel said to them right before his death, ("So don't worry. No one alive knows your occupation.") Matteo spends some of their time in their cabin, curled up and trying to determine what they did wrong ''in order to be wanted dead. Very hurt by the experience, M cannot blame Noel for what he did, and will never know ''why he was responsible for outing them. They would often ponder about why things happened the way that they did, and yearned for there to be a different period in time in which they could have simply been friends. Most likely, this event contributed to M's trauma regarding the experiment. Together, they are jokingly referred to as "M&N". Matteo also spent some of their time trying to convince Noel to ally with them and for both of them to give each other information, Noel consistently refused. While M understood this reluctance, they also wanted Noel to be part of their plan to work together and escape the death cage experiment. Noel cooperated right before his death. Odin Servant (Rikke) Trivia * Look, there's bullet points. * Bullet points everywhere! * I really like bullet points. * I copied this format from the danganronpa wiki * The infobox template is called "character template" or something like that by the way * You can make your own infobox templates for stuff like chapters/items/whatever. Quotes * ''"Giving up... maybe that's a form of death" '' * ... * ... * ... * ... Category:Survivor